telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Telepath the Betrayal
A story by Calebbarnes. The first chapter was originally posted on the Sinister Design forums on July 25, 2009. The story follows. ---- Chapter 1 It was a calm afternoon in the academy, classes were almost out and I was just finishing up in Academy history class. Mr. Elvyn was speaking about the attack on the academy years ago at the hands of the Psy hating cultists, when the loud speaker called all teachers to the lounge. "The attack was then thwarted by the People Resistance of Ravin........." "Will all instructors please report to the lounge at once!" Blasts the loud speaker. "Students....stay put until further instructed" Says Mr. Elvyn. After 15 minutes of dead silence the loud speaker blasted once again "All students report to the lounge at once!" "Whats this about?" Asks Jake. "Im not sure probably just another suprise attack drill" Says Alex Arriving at the lounge we are instructed to fall into order by the color of are capes. "Students, we gather you here for urgent and troubling news." Says the dean "It appears that a battle has been forming outside of the Shadowlands capital of Somnus." "We have been called upon for assistance at disarming the situation, I would like all Black capes to report to eastern gate." "As for the rest of you, report to your dorm rooms, we are on full lockdown!" "But Miss!" Exclaims one blue caped student. "NO buts! This is urgent! All black capes follow Mr. Aram!" "Oh great!" I say. "What a great friken week to have gotten my black cape!" All following our instructor we urgently ran to the eastern gate. We made our pilgrimage all the way to the outside of Somnus. We could see shadowlings and spriggats fighting right outside the cave entrance. "What? I thought they were one country now?" I exclaimed. "They were but apparently one side was getting greedy." Answers the Dean. "Ha, the Shadowlings are always causing trouble. Besides Ive always wanted to kill a shadowling, now ill finally get my chance. "Its not the Shaodwlings causing the problem." Says the Dean "Its the spriggats." "What!?" ---- Chapter 2 "What!?" I exclaimed "Why would they attack there own city?" Asked a student. "There not, the Shadowlings are." Replies the Dean. "Ok this is way to weird." I say trying to comprehend the situation. "Thats enough talking! we need to back up the Shadowlings now!" Yells Mr. Aram. Like a Tsunami from the ocean, We crashed down upon the entrance of the cavern. It was much more beautiful than regular caves, there were no crumbling rocks, all of the walls were smooth granite. There were even flowers growing on the outside of the cavern. I soon snapped out of my trance when a enemy frost Spriggat engaged me. The spriggat attempted to frost blast me but luckily I was able to dive left ward tumbling on my back. laying on the ground I managed to wound him with a shadow blast. I was very in tune with shadow ability's and that was per say, my specialty. Stumbling back to my feet I looked around a bit. As I looked around most of the Shadowlings were attempting to fight off more than one Spriggat at a time. I turned around to see four Spriggats coming at me at once. I used Dark vortex to put them down but not without accidentally taking out a Shadowling to. "Shit!" I yell Looking around I see that most of the Spriggats are retreating. "Stop!" Yells the Shadowling commander. "There running." He says to his soldiers. "Lets heal up quick and then lets chase those bastards back to the city!" Like that a wave of Spriggats coming Charging at us once again. "Shit! Theirs to many of them! Lets get outta here retreat back to camp! Now!" Yells the commander. "Lets get back to the academy now!" Yells the Dean. Running at full speed away from the Cavern I feel a wave of coldness rush over my body. I drop to the ground almost unexpectedly........I then get numb all over my body, trying to move I make a futile attempt to yell help but no word come out of my mouth........My vision gets blurred than turns to complete darkness. ---- Chapter 3 I woke up in a tent with a familar face above me. "Lunarling?" I ask in a whisper. "Is that you?" "Haha, Caleb you took quite a blast from that frost Spriggat." He replies with a smile. Years ago when I was honing my shadow ability, They sent me to Somnus to study with a famous tutor, one of his other pupils was Lunarling, who wasn't only a friend, he was also a rival. "Yea, I thought I was dead. What happened to the academy students, where am I?" I asked. "Calm down Caleb, The majority of the students got away safely, as for my kind....they didnt do so good." "Im sorry lunarling, but seriously where am I?" I ask with urgency. "Your at base camp B in the great forest." He replied. "We were luckily able to get you here before you died of hypo-thermia." "Wow, I was so close to being dead." I muttered. "Yea." Lunarling replied in agreement. "Hey I have a question, Why are the Spriggats all of a sudden so hostile? And why have they taken over Somnus?" I ask. "(sigh) I will tell you lets return to my tent first, though." He said. Walking through the camp looking around, I saw many Shadowlings giving me dirty looks. The tent I was in was apperntly where they treat the wounded. It was the middle of the night, You could hear owls hooting in the night air. We walked into lunarlings tent and I sat down on the ground. "Ok, Caleb you know about the Shadow war right?" He asks. "Of course I do, Im not THAT stupid." I reply. "Yea, well as you already know, before that Shadowlings captured Spriggats and used them as slaves. After the war Shadowlings and Spriggats made an agreement that they would remain one nation and govern the country united together. (He pauses for a minute)" "Well, one day these......these church like buildings started popping up, dozens of Spriggats entered these Buildings everyday. Shadowlings werent allowed. There were these.....Congregations they....they preached about the Spriggats past with Shadowlings.It was nothing until..............until the Spriggats started paying the Shadowling senators to resigns and give there position up to Spriggats." "The Spriggats now ran the entire parliment in Somnus. They.....they dissolved the whole plan of government and elected a single leader.....or chancellor as they called it. This "leader" Started holding speeches to Spriggats. He Called Shadowlings and "Abomination with a violent history". He....he started the Cleansing act. The cleansing act made it legal to start arresting thousands of shadowlings and putting them in jail. The Shadowlings that did not comply would be killed. So Our valient General Umbra led the remaining Shadowlings out of Somnus, where he started to plan attacks on our former city." "Wow, I never even knew." I said with pity. "None of us could have expected this." Said Lunarling "But now its time to.........." He begins before stopping. "Caleb, Listen......The owls." "The owls stopped hooting, That means were not alone..." He said (rustling in bushes) "Oh......crap" I say with a nervous voice. ---- Chapter 4 "Oh crap." I mutter getting nervous. "That frost blast is still hurting........I don't think I have it in me" "Defensive positions!" Exclaims the commander. "Form a wall around the camp........now!" Running out of the tent with Lunarling by my side, I take up a position Next to the commander. I was hurt, but I was going to give it all I had. Emerging from the bushes was a brown haired man wearing red armour. Focusing in front of me I form a large ball of shadow energy, before Lunarling interjected in to my head. "No, There with us." Behind the man, many more emerge out from the bushes, wearing grey Armour. "You gave us quite a scare." Said the Shadowling commander. "Haha, as you should be if we were to become your enemy." Said the red armoured mercenary. "But, enough talk." The mercenary mutters. "We bring you bad news." "What is it?" Asked the shadowling commander with nervousness in his voice. "Well, it appears that the Spriggats have retained the Helenites to do there dirty work." Said the Mercenary. "What!? Did you see them!?" Exclaims the commander. "yea." (He spits) "Why did you not engage!?" Exclaimes the commander. "Thats not what we were getting paid to do. Now was it?" Chuckles the Mercenary. "I already lost enough men as it was." "Bah! Did you at least capture the target?" Askes the commander. "No, we got someone even better, he says his name is Brontus." Replies the Mercenary. "Whats going on here?" I Interject. "Oh my god. This war may finally be over! Bring him in the briefing tent!" Says the Commander seemingly ignoring me. "Lunarling, whats happening, who are these guys?" I ask. "Brontus!? How did you capture him!?" He answers Ignoring me. "Who have they captured? Why is it so important?" I ask "We have our ways." The mercenary says with a smirk. "Whos Brontus why is he so important!?" I say eagerly. "Get him in the main tent, were going to scan him." Says the Commander. I try to comprehend the situation. "Lunarling! Whats going on!?" I yell. "Caleb, Brontus is the Chancellors right hand man! He knows all the plans and secrets of the Spriggats! If we can figure out the chancellors plan of attack, we may be able to counter it and get the upper hand!" Exclaims Lunarling. A certain amount of anxiousness couses through my body then disappears, I feel nervous then cold. "Lunarling, I feel........I feel wrong......" "Caleb you dont look so good." Lunarling says in a concerned voice. "Bah! His mind is to strong, we need to force it out of him!" Exclaims the commander. "Ill do it!" Yells a mechanic. Putting his sword up to the Spriggat, Brontus's chest, the commander begins to speak. "OK Brontus give us the information we want or your life!" Yells the Shadowling commander. "OK! OK! Dont kill me I have kids!" Cries Brontus. "When are the Spriggats planning there next Mass abduction on our civillian camps!?" Exclaims the Commander. "I dont know!" sobs Brontus. "Wrong answer, Brontus! Ill give you one more chance!." Yells the commander. "No, I really dont know! He never tells me anything about his battle plan!" "Thats one strike against you Brontus! Not looking to good!" Yells the Commander. "AGGHHH!! Your peoples grudge against shadowlings is getting innocents killed, JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO KNOW!" Exclaims the commander. "Its not about a grudge!" Yells Brontus. "What!? Yes it is!" Exclaimes the commander. "No! Thats just some bullshit told to the public to get them to enlist in the Spriggat military! If they really knew the truth they would have already killed him!" Sobs Brontus, close to having a nervous break down. "What is his plan!?" Yells The commander "Ok......Ok.....Hes rounding up all the Shadowlings against there will so they can...." Suddenly two knives come out from the woods into the tent striking the commander and Brontus effectively killing them both. A dark silhouette figure is seen running back deeper into the forest. "NO!" Yells lunarling. "It could have ended the war!" In a fit of rage Lunarling floats into the forest. "Where are you!? Coward!? Come on!" Yells Lunarling "Wait Lunarling!" I yell Running into the the forest, I folow Lunarling who has by then spotted the Dark figure and his chasing him. The sound of crunching leaves, and fluttering owls drownds out the angry sobbing off Lunarling. Jumping over the logs and rock in the forest I catch up to lunarling, but not before he tackled the assasin on the ground. "Why!? Why did you do it!?" Yells Lunarling. I reach out with my mind and dig into his. He was apparently retained by the Spriggats to kil Brontus before he leaked any information. "Who are you!?" askes Lunarling. "Hes an assassin, the Spriggats paid him to kill Brontus.......I scanned him." I say "You will feel the prick of the rose if you resist turn yourself in to the chancellor and they may spare your life." Mutters the assassin. "Like hell I will." Says Lunarling before killing the assassin with mind blast. "Lunarling, Im sorry." I say sympathetically. "Wheres the assassins hide out?" He asks. "Im not sure, I think in ravinale." I respond. "Pack up were going to ravinale." Category:Fan Fiction